fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion 3: Polter Pursuit (reboot)
Luigi's Mansion 3: Polter Pursuit (Luigi Mansion 3: Polter Pursuit in Japan, China, Taiwan and South Korea) is an action-adventure platforming video game developed and published by Veco Games, Nintendo EAD and Next Level Games for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U and Nintendo Switch video game consoles, released October 31, 2018. It serves as the fourth (third when excluding Luigi's Mansion Arcade) installment in the Luigi's Mansion series. The game is the largest so far in the series, featuring well over a dozen different mansions, a long story composed of nine acts and several plot-twists and various extras and other game-modes. The game is one of the few Mario games with a PEGI 7+ and/or ESRB E10+ rating, due to its overall darker tone and style. 'Gameplay' The gameplay is just like the two previous games, but with some differences - an important addition is the inventory (to be described later). Luigi is now equipped with the Game Boy Horror, Dual Scream, Poltergust 12000, the Strobulb, the Dark-Light Device, Elemental Ghosts, and, a new mechanic to the series, Bombs. Yellow Robotic Bombs can be found accross the mansions, and can be stored away for later. When equipped ghosts are nearby, they can be shot out of the Poltergust to blast away their armour/equipment, and will also burn up mummies and cobwebs. Though, bombs are scarce. There are, however, Bomb Spawners, though these can only be used for puzzles, brainteasers, blowing up walls or burning up cobwebs, and after this, the spawner deactivates. The bombs still remain in the inventory, though. The Dual Scream (DS) can be used as a map, and to communicate with E. Gadd. The Game Boy Horror (GBH) can be used for alt. maps, first-person view and info on the player's inventory, and in timed missions, the current hour, a scrapped feature in Luigi's Mansion. In some puzzles or cobweb cleaning, the Poltergust 4000 from Mario Kart DS ''returns, and can be ridden on. In some chests, nozzles are present, which can be swapped/(un)equipped at any time. There is a Water Nozzle, for example, that allows water to be squirt out. There is also a flamethrower and freezer. Elemental ghosts can also be used. There is also a Magma Nozzle, as well as a Lighting element. Last but not least, there is a Bane/Curse spreader; the Bane can be used to kill plant enemies and vines and the Hex spreader can be used to give disadvantages or apply special effects to ghosts; the Hex spreader is very rare to find, however. The inventory is a new feature where Luigi can store away items; including but not limited to keys, important items, Bombs, nozzles, Elemental Ghosts, buckets, furniture to throw at enemies and other objects. '''Certain', small furniture (vases, tables, chairs, etc...) can be saved in the inventory and placed down elsewhere or even hurled at enemies to stun them. But perhaps the most drastic addition to the game is the addition of Power-Ups. Most of them can be found around the mansions and stored in the inventory, then later. Some Power-Ups are necessary to overcome certain parts of the stages. A list of Power-Ups is to be later on the page. Luigi now has a health bar rather than hearts and falls off-screen upon defeat like conventional Mario games rather than a collapse animation. Hearts still fill the health bar, but the "HP" system is absent. 'Plotline' TBA 'Resources / Credits' *Logo and 3DS Box-art: KirLudwig (made upon request, used with permission) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Third Person Games Category:Third Person Action Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Mario (series)